Blood Bonds
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: In Germania's house lived 3 young countries. One was an egotistical brat, another was a weakling and the youngest did nothing but remain neutral. How they got along, even Father Germania did not understand.


Oh wow, I actually got my first Hetalia fic done... HURRAYS! I'm surprised it was nothing to do with my OTPs but everything to do with my favorite family [minus Germany which makes me sad]. Yea, I'm a bit obsessed with the Germanic family... at least I can call them that, right? Not sure really. Anywho, hopefully I didn't get their characters completely off so enjoy!

* * *

_**Blood Bonds**_

In Germania's household was where young countries trained to be powerful and strong. Under the watch and care of Germania, three young countries he called his sons were kept under his wing and raised together as brothers. Day in and day out, night after night he trained them maliciously and ruthlessly but not out of any loathing toward any of the boys, no. His motto, which he had repeated constantly to them, was _you_ _cannot spill your enemy's blood without first spilling your own_.

And this motto dominated his training. Each of the young boys learned well of this motto. However, the young country that held the most truth to this motto was the middle child of the lot–Austria. In every battle session, he was the one to spill blood.

He was the one collapsing from lack of strength left.

He was the one with the most cuts and bruises.

He was the one who had yet to win any battles.

He was the _only_ one Germania had grown more frustrated with as time went on.

"And how many times do I have to show you the same technique before you get it right!"

"I am trying…"

"Hardly! If you were _trying_, then you would be succeeding! How will you become strong if you can't even win _one_ practice round against Switzerland?" Austria lowered his head, tears threatening to surge out of his violet eyes which were wide with guilt and grief. Germania went on with his rampage, ignoring the overwhelming gloom that was filling his son's expression. "You are the second oldest! I should be expecting to see you and Prussia fight mercilessly but instead you lose to your younger brother, I can't even **bother** to put you against Prussia, it would be **too easy** of a victory for him. Do you have _**any**_ reason for your continuous failures Austria?"

One thing Austria was trying desperately to do at this point was hold back tears when in front of Germania, he disapproved of weakness. Strong countries don't cry, only the weak do. "No _Vati_, I have no excuse. I'm sorry…" His soft voice hardly carried to Germania's ears.

He sighed heavily and bent down on one knee, placing his hand softly on Austria's shoulder. "What is difficult for you? Am I not training you hard enough? Are you not trying? Do you not want to be strong?"

"I want to! I want to be strong like you _Vati_… I really do!" No longer could Austria hold back the tears and before he could take control of his emotions back, the tears flooded down his cheeks. The more he tried to wipe them away with his dirty and bloody sleeves, the more they fell with a vengeance. "I-I-I know I'm n-not strong b-but I want to be. I wa-want..." The ability to form words became foreign now to the young country as his sentences deformed into loud, incoherent sobs.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Behind the outside wall, two small countries named Prussia and Switzerland watched the scene unfold before them. "Ha! That loser is crying! To _Vati_ no less! _Vati_ is gonna punish him and it's gonna be hilarious because it's happening to that pathetic little boy who can't do anything but cry unmanly and not awesome tears!" The country who took pleasure in Austria's pain was none other than Prussia of course, the oldest.

Switzerland, the younger country, groaned loudly and elbowed Prussia straight in the guy which did cause him a bit of pain. "Oh shut up! You say the same thing every day; it gets annoying hearing the _awesome_ rant–especially about hearing it for the 500th time." Switzerland was afraid to admit it but Prussia was right about one thing; Germania was _definitely_ about to punish Austria. Crying was something he hated and adding fuel to the fire of his rage was not about to help his brother in the slightest.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"I'm sorry _Vati_, I'll try harder! I promise, I'm sorry!" Austria said or at least hoped he had said since he was hardly comprehensible because of his sobs. "Please, I really…"

Germania stared at the boy before him, sobbing and shaking like a weak baby. He really did hate it this behavior and the fact that his own son was doing this with no control in his presence only infuriated him further. "Austria, stop your crying now." Almost like magic, he did or tried to cover up better with slight hiccups appearing. With his wet dirty sleeves, he attempted to keep wiping his face clean but was failing. Germania sighed and tore off a piece of his cape, wiping Austria's dirty face with more success than the boy. "I'll forgive you… _this time_." Austria's eyes widened in complete disbelief from his father's words. "However, next time you have to at least land some kind of blow on Switzerland. I know you can strategize, now execute it. Stand your ground and prove to me you can be strong. Neither you nor I want to see you pushed around for the rest of your life. And being as young as you are, you have to start now Austria."

Austria nodded and smiled softly at Germania, who could do nothing but hold his one expression face of intimidation. "Thank you _Vati_."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Prussia and Switzerland stared, dumbfounded by the sight they just witnessed. Austria was crying and acting completely weak in front of Germania and nothing happened? ! He was not punished nor scolded nor whipped nor done any harm in anyway whatsoever!

Both brothers did not know what to make of the situation. They never received such special treatment and here, right in front of them, Germania was practically coddling Austria! Switzerland was frozen with shock, though Prussia seemed to take it the worse. "No way! He's gotta be joking! That loser can't be getting off so easy like that!" He growled, balling up his hands into tight fits while his face contorted in anger. _I'm not letting him off that easy!_

() () () () () () () () () ()

Later on that night, during dinner, Switzerland noticed an… oddity with the seating arraignment. Germania sat at the head of the table, as usual, but the real strange feature was how abnormally close Austria and Prussia were trying to sit next to him. Each were on opposing ends and were practically bumping elbows with him.

Usually, Austria tried to distance himself from Germania and just stick to Switzerland while Prussia just sat in the middle of the table, drawing attention to himself with some over the top declaration of some sort. Now though, Switzerland just sat on the other end of the long table alone. He was purely content with watching his brothers' stupidity unfold.

"–And then today, I met up with this Hungary dude, he's got some serious anger issues! I even tried to do him a favor and instead of getting gratitude, he just turns into an ungrateful brat. You can't trust anyone, right Austria?" He glared at his younger brother who glared back. Switzerland sighed; their war had began.

"Too true, brother. So does your story just translate to 'I picked a fight with someone and lost miserably but I'm still going to brag' or can _Vati_ and us actually trust your word?" Austria viciously bit off a portion of tough meat, feeling triumphant for twisting his brother's words.

Prussia did not take it well.

"Ehhh! Those are fightin' words! Pretty damn brave for someone who can't even win practice rounds against the baby!" Prussia laughed obnoxiously as Austria's cheeks reddened from shame on how right he was.

Switzerland didn't take the 'baby' comment lightly and grabbed the extra fork at his side and chucked it at his eldest brother's head, a little _clunk _sound was made followed by the signature Prussian complaining.

"At least I don't have some kind of God complex! Going around parading day and day out 'I am awesome what kind of attention whore are you?"

The side of Germania's mouth twitched upward for a split second, Austria missed it but Prussia caught it as evident due to the angry blush invading his cheeks. "At least I got a reason to be awesome! You're just an inferior sore loser!"

"You don't even know what 'inferior' means." Austria growled out lowly.

"_Vati_, shouldn't you-"

"Sure I do!" Prussia bellowed, interrupting Switzerland in the middle of whatever he was about to say. "It means the exact opposite of the awesome Prussia, aka loser Austria!" Again, the obnoxious laugh came out.

Even now Germania was getting annoyed by his children. "_Junges- _"

"Why else do you think you can't win even against little Switz there? Because you are _weak_. You can't fight and you're never gonna win any fight you've ever been in." Austria could feel the daggers his brother shot out pierce him deeper and with each harsh word, he felt… small. Smaller than ever, even if he was young–most of the other young countries were also crazy strong and he… was just an extra.

Germania had gone from annoyed to irritated in just a few short moments and wanted nothing more than peace for one meal. "Austria, Prussia–stop this idiotic feud before I get really mad."

Austria nodded and pushed out his chair, ready to just leave the dinner table and spend the rest of the night inside his room–perhaps sobbing whatever tears were left in him.

Prussia though, had one last thing to say. "That's right loser–go off and cry like the embarrassment to _Vati _you are!"

Germania slammed down his utensils and was ready to punish the loudmouth son he had if it hadn't been for Austria.

Those last words; embarrassment to Vati. Austria's blood boiled, he had tolerated many insults from his older brother but this time… he snapped.

"PRUSSIA!" With a roar, he leapt from his chair and lunged across the table to Prussia, knocking them both onto the floor. For a few moments, Prussia was unable to even move just from the sheer shock of what was happening. Austria, now straddling him, had instigated a fight with him. In fact, the younger country had landed multiple blows on Prussia's face before the elder finally had the sense to fight back and so–the tumble ensued.

Switzerland stood up atop of the table to watch the fight better. He almost couldn't believe it, Prussia and Austria were actually… fighting and hitting each other.

Germania had to admit on how put-off he was by the fight between his sons. He wanted Austria to actually try harder and he was being utterly vicious against _Prussia_ no less. As much as he enjoyed the sparring session in front of him, Germania preferred not to spend the next few days treating their injuries.

He stood up from his chair and calmly walked over to their scuffle, grabbing both boys and pulled them arm's length apart which proved a bit difficult since they were squirming to get to the other. "STOP THIS!" With the command Germania had bellowed out, Prussia and Austria stopped struggling. Immediately, their bodies collapsed onto the floor, each panting heavily and felt blood streaming down their faces as the pain they did not seem to feel moments ago arrived with a vengeance. "Switzerland, go clean these two up. I'm going to sleep now and if I am awaken because you two _Schwachsinniges _were fighting–I'll put you both in the tower without food for the remainder of the week."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Ow!" Austria yelped from the absurd pain of the wet cloth wiping off the blood on his face. "That hurts!"

Prussia scoffed. "Serves you right, asshole." Austria didn't bother to make some sort of witty retort. "Switz, I need the wet cloth too."

Like Germania ordered, Switzerland had to clean to the two up with their wounds and both were just as bloody and bruised. It was lucky that he managed to get them to their room, at least that way if they fought again–no one would know about it. _How am I supposed to heal both of these complaining idiots?_ Switzerland looked back to his eldest brother and jumped off Austria's bed, took the cloth from Austria's face, dropping it into the water bucket once more and then picked it back up. "Here." He handed the wet cloth over to Austria who took it and pressed it against his face, wincing from the pain.

The youngest took up another wet cloth and worked on his eldest brother, almost wanting to laugh. He had never seen him have that pouty look while trying to be tough at the same time he looked rather silly. "Hey, Prussia?" Austria started weakly.

"What?" Prussia did not seem amused nor did he look it.

"Um, well… how mad do you think Vati is at us?"

He chuckled. "He should be pissed at you, not us! No me included–_I_ didn't do anything." He tried to lean forward but was quickly restrained by his bruises.

Silence ensued. It got… awkward. Austria sat on his own bed, trying to wipe off the blood while avoiding the pain that came along with moving while Prussia had to hold still even though every touch on his face was too much since his youngest brother did not know the meaning of 'gentle dabbing'. "_Vati's_ actually not mad, not at either of you. Maybe annoyed but not mad." Switzerland spoke up. "I think you two are gonna be sparring together from now on. Hopefully Prussia," the boy looked up toward his brother with his glaring red eyes, "won't have to say such a stupid thing again."

"Oh come on! How else was I gonna get him to start sticking up for himse–CRAP!" Prussia yelled out, immediately regretting what he had just blurted out without so much as a second thought. Austria looked straight up to his brother, his violet eyes wide as could–surprised yet very confused.

"Wh-What?"

The eldest groaned and lowered his head, snatching the wet cloth out of Switzerland's hands and scrubbed his own face clean of the blood no matter how excruciatingly painful it was. "NOTHING! I'm done with my beatings Switz, now go take care of the loser." He pushed Switzerland off his bed and grabbed the unturned cover beneath him and turned it over his head, falling straight down onto the bed.

Austria though, was not just gonna take that lightly. He dropped the cloth on his bed and jumped onto Prussia's bed, shaking him violently. "Prussia! What did you mean? Tell me, please!" Prussia muffled angrily and felt his face heating up from the utter shame, but he wouldn't show; no, it would ruin him. "Brother, please! Come on, tell me!"

Switzerland jumped onto the bed, joining his brothers. "Remember Prussia, if you don't tell him-I will. And you _know_ how great my detail and I will convey every emotion that-"

Prussia shot up in a heartbeat, his face red hot with anger… or embarrassment, none of them were sure. "FINE! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THAT CRAP, IT WAS AN AWESOME PLAN MADE BY THE AWESOME PRUSSIA TO GET LOSER AUSTRIA TO STAND ON HIS OWN TWO FEET, NOW LET ME SLEEP!" And once more, he wrapped the covers over his head and slammed down onto the bed.

Austria was… stunned. His brother… his older egotistical moron of a brother… was actually trying to… help him? He actually was giving an unselfish thought that had no benefit toward him whatsoever?

"You… really… PRUSSIA!" The younger jumped down onto Prussia, who was still hiding under his covers and grumbling **very **loudly his dislike to be touched by his brother, and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could and held him very tightly. "You are still a moron but still… you could've done it in a nicer way!" Switzerland scoffed, seeing the impossible suggestion Austria had just brought up.

Suddenly, Prussia stood up from his bed and held tightly onto Austria who had lost his balance and fell on Switzerland. The young Switzerland, not being able to hold onto both of his bothers, fell backward onto the floor and Austria and Prussia joined–effectively crushing him beneath their bodies. Prussia looked up from his blanket and realized none of them were on his bed anymore…

A small chuckle was heard, followed by louder giggled which erupted into full on obnoxious laughter. "LOOK AT YOUR NOSE! IT'S ALL BLOODY AGAIN!" Austria tried to get himself slowly up, glaring at his brother before seeing a fresh bleeding cut along his lip.

"Oh yea! Then what's that?" He pointed out toward the elder's lip and laughed just as loudly.

"You two so stupid… ooww…" Switzerland groaned, feeling pain on his cheek from where Austria's… or Prussia's elbow had collided. _Oh… a bruise…_ In an instant, he joined in their laughter for now too he had his very own injury.

Maybe it was just a joke between brothers, bruises and cuts and blood and their little scuffles… it was their way of expression, of telling their adoration they would never utter out loud.

* * *

Some translations -

_Vati_ Papa

_Junge _= Boy

_Schwachsinniges _= Idiots [this seems like a really fun word to say]

YAAY! One idea down... only a million more to go [and they all revolve around the Germanic family] So I hope this wasn't too bad and tell me how I did! XD


End file.
